Real Love is Trusting
by rockinBallerina
Summary: Bella is a rich girl looking for some new investments a run in at Pet-co gives her a chance to prove herself and find love. OOC/AH


_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PRODUCTS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF THEIR CREATORS/OWNERS.**_

"Dad" I yelled as I walked into my childhood home. I visit my parents every now and then but mostly they come to Seattle to visit my brother Emmett and myself. "In here, Bells" he called from his office. I walked into my fathers study and he was sitting behind his desk looking over some papers. "What are you doing home?" he asked.\

"Ugh," I sighed "Emmett and Rose are driving me crazy with all their wedding plans, did you know that Rose is going to be staying with ME for the week before the wedding?" I asked why the hell they can't sleep together now when they have been having sex since they were fifteen is beyond me. "Yeah she told your mom and Eliza" Rosalie's, bat shit crazy but funny as hell mom of course they knew those two know every piece of gossip and useless information from Seattle to San Francisco " don't worry Bells the wedding will be over in three weeks and you can go back to being on your own."

"I know and I love Rose but they could have at least asked" I complained "Alright now Dad the real reason I'm here is well I have been thinking about taking on some private investments and loans" I went on to explain that it would all be small business and I would thoroughly investigate the employers and employees at any place I would invest in or loan money to. "Well Isabella, I don't know about this" he sighed and finally put the papers down and looked at me. "but if you invest or loan out money from your trust or from money you have earned and not from our business then I can't stop you, but be careful and talk to Emmett before you do anything rash" I nodded my agreement "Well Dad I'm going to head out I need to get back before Pet co closes Mr. Darcy needs food and a few toys" I stood up to walk out "Alright Bells be careful and I'll see you in three weeks"

"Yes you will lets hope I don't trip Rose will never forgive me" I laughed and walked out to my car. The drive back was faster then I expected so I decided to go by my house and get Mr. Darcy since he loves going to pet co. Mr. Darcy is my two year old harlequin Great Dane and he is my baby. I got him from Emmett as a Christmas present we he was only eight weeks old and he has been my best and most loyal friend ever since. Yes I know pathetic but when your father owns a multi-billion dollar company and you stand to inherit half you learn fairly early that you can't trust very many people and the ones you can are few and far between. As I suspected Mr. Darcy was ecstatic when I got his leash and lead him out to my older SUV since he could not fit in my car. I let him jump into the passenger seat and walked around to my door and we were off to pet co. I led him into the store and he reminded me of a puppy tail wagging and sniffing at everything, while we were in the store he knocked down a few items and a small woman who was caring an abnormally small dog. "Oh God I am so sorry" I began apologizing and helping the woman off the floor, she took my hand and stood. "Don't worry about it no blood no foul" she shrugged and then looked at Mr. Darcy "Wow he's huge."

"Yeah sorry he thinks he's about as big as well your little rat" I rambled "Oh wow no I mean little dog, dog" I blushed and she laughed "yeah he's a rat or "teacup Chihuahua" or as my brothers girlfriend refers to him "Snuggles," and he is NOT mine there is no way in hell I would own one of these and even if I wanted to I couldn't afford one" she laughed again. "Can you believe Tanya spent a fucking thousand dollars on him?" I blushed again yes I could I had spent about that on Mr. Darcy "She had to save like three paychecks to buy him and the had to drive to Cali to pick him up"

I laughed that was a little silly she could have got one here in Seattle. "Oh I'm sorry I'm Alice, Alice Masen" she put hear hand out for me and I took feeling like a giant with my normal sized hands "Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella, and I am trully sorry anout Mr. Darcy he's un contolable when he's excited"

"No worries, cute name I take it you're an Austen fan?" I nodded. "Please let me make it up to you there's a coffee place a few blocks down I'll buy you a cup and we can talk some more" I suggested. "Okay sure I'll follow you" Alice and I grabbed coffee and talked for an hour until she had to take Snuggles back to her brother and his girlfriend but we exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up the following week for lunch.


End file.
